Tap, Tap, Tap
by CheckeredLove
Summary: Abbey and heath both have undiscovered feelings for one another. Although, one is dating someone else. Although, getting assigned a school homework project sometimes changes things. Sorry, bad summary First story on here! :) Rated T because of Holt's dirty mind and a bad word or two :3 One-shot


A/N: Hello! This will be my first story on here, so yeah! It's also Valentine's Day! Anyway, I made this story to kind of honor the new Home Ick Heath Burns doll (with Abbey) that's coming out soonish (if anyone knows when he'll be released, I will love them forever!) Anywho~I don't own Monster High, enjoy!

* * *

_Tap, tap, tap._ Abbey couldn't stand it. _Tap, tap, tap. _Again, really? _Tap, tap, tap. _The final tap confirmed the end of her story.

Abbey sighed in relief. Everytime Spectra Vondergeist got a new story, true or not, before you knew it she was on her iCoffin typing it up.

Phones rang throughout the room. Abbey watched as Frankie read in horror, "Jackson Jekyll asks Rochelle Goyle out on a date to the movies…is it the beginning of a new romance?" The green ghoul then angrily slammed her phone into her bag, and then went to the bathroom to most likely cry in the loss of her normie crush.

_Tap, tap, tap. _Abbey heard. _Tap, tap, tap. _Another story already?

'This ghoul type everything she hear…" Abbey thought to herself.

After the final _tap_, the iCoffins rang again, causing some ghouls to laugh.

"Well, about time he found a ghoul!" Lagoona laughed.

"I don't think it's worth it to be with someone like her, just to be in a relationship though," Jinafire said, staring at her phone.

"What is news this time?" Abbey asked, not bothering to check her own phone.

"Heath and Scarah Screams are going out." Cleo responded, and then got back to painting her nails a third coating of gold.

"Geez, I think I feel worse for Heath, then for Scarah!" Clawdeen said.

"I know, right? Scarah is such a brat! She's annoying, conceited, rude and…worse than Heath! That's hard to do." Draculaura replied.

"Who is _Scarah Screams_?" Abbey inquired, as her friends looked at her in shock.

"A really bratty ghoul, who spends her time boasting about how 'pretty' she is, how rich her family is, and how she has 'taste in clothes'." Operetta told.

"A ghoul who will double cross you, and tell all your secrets and etc. to others!" Venus said.

"_She's a very non-respectable ghoul, who will bother you relentlessly until receiving what she desires." _Ghoulia moaned.

"A ghoul who asks fifty times, 'Who do you like?' and once you give in and tell her, she goes and asks that person out for herself!" Skelita growled, as she remembered about the time Scarah asked out Manny after Skelita had confessed.

Abbey frowned. "So she is bitch?"

Draculaura and Clawdeen shushed her. "Not so loud!" They cried.

"Just piecing together puzzle." Abbey sighed, as the other ghouls laughed.

"Well, she's kind of right." Operetta admitted, just as the new 'hot' couple of the school walked in; followed by Frankie, who had a tear stained face.

Heath and Scarah were hand in hand, and Heath had a very regretful look on his face, that almost said, "Help me!"

Abbey and Lagoona chuckled at the face Heath made when Scarah kissed his cheek, and they sat down next to each other, on the other side of Scarah was Lagoona, and the other side of Heath, Abbey.

"Hey," Heath whispered to the yeti as Mr. Rotter prattled on about dead languages.

"Hello," Abbey responded, getting out her notebook and beginning to take notes on whatever the teacher was writing on the board.

"How's life?" he asked.

She chuckled silently. "Is not bad, how about yours?"

He gave somewhat of a smile and sighed, "More or less."

Abbey just giggled and shook her head. "Is she as annoying as ghouls tell me?"

"Who? Scarah? Eh…nah, not particularly annoying…kinda… sort of…"

"Mhmm…" Abbey chuckled as the bell finally rang.

Many students who were paying attention (many meaning Ghoulia and Jackson) sighed, relaxing their hands from taking the page full of notes. Abbey gathered up her own things and then headed out of the class with Rochelle and Lagoona.

"Oh! It is so magnificent that I am dating Jackson! He's so smart and cute and funny and handsome and-" Rochelle was interrupted by Lagoona.

"Hang on a sec, love. Don't talk to Frankie about this, okay?"

"Why not, Mon Amie?"

"Because I think she liked him too,"

"Oh! Well I had no idea! Do I…I need to break up with him, yes?" Rochelle asked sadly.

"Of course not! Just don't rub it in her face you're dating, yeah?"

"I would not dream of rubbing it in her face, of course!"

"Good," Lagoona smiled. "Abbey?"

"Hm?" Abbey sighed, as Rochelle walked off to hug Jackson.

"You're being pretty quiet; anything on your mind?"

"No. Just…surprised Heath stay with Scarah even when she annoying and bratty…"

"Yeah, people will sometimes do anything for love. But you never know; maybe it'll work out in the end!" She happily walked to her swimming class, leaving Abbey to slowly walk to Home Ick class alone.

"Yes…" she mumbled to herself, remembering how sad Heath had appeared before. In Abbey's opinion a funny, kind on the inside, somewhat smart and…handsome guy like him didn't deserve a ghoul like her. He deserved better. And that better, was what Abbey wanted to be. No, it was what she intended to be.

She walked into Home Ick, and found a seat behind Frankie who was sitting with Draculaura. She felt a sudden warmth beside her and realized Heath was sitting right there.

"No one's sitting here, right?" he asked, as she twirled a strand of hair around her finger in boredom.

"No."

"Good," he sighed.

"Why you not sitting with Scarah?" Abbey inquired.

"She's not in this class, genius." He bitterly replied at the mention of that ghoul.

"Alright then…"

He blushed. "Sorry, I just…I don't feel that great today, you know?"

She just nodded, knowing exactly why.

Ms. Kindergrubber clapped her hands. "Attention students, today you and a partner will take notes on my own home recipe: Witch's Brew, and for homework, you'll have to make the dish and you'll get a grade on it tomorrow! If you don't have it; F!" She evilly laughed, and then stirred a bubbling pot behind her.

Heath raised in eyebrow. "Witch's Brew?"

"Probably just name for dish," she giggled.

"Yeah…you wanna be my partner?"

Abbey looked and saw that Frankie was with Draculaura and Rochelle was with Jackson, her only good friends in the class…

"Yes." She almost sighed.

"Cool,"

He then got out a pencil and paper, careful not to burn it, and began to write what was on the board; meanwhile Abbey planned out how her evening would play out tonight.

First, she's do her homework for other classes and then Heath could come over. 'But what if Shiver got hungry and annoy us and end up spilling batter in hunger?' She thought. Okay, she'd finish her homework, feed Shiver and then Heath could come over. 'But what if Bloodgood needs me to do something?' she thought again. Okay, she'd do her homework, feed Shiver, do anything Bloodgood wants her to do, and then Heath could come over. 'But what if-'

"Hey Abbey," Heath asked, nudging her shoulder.

"Yes?"

"You want to me to come over so we can make the food and stuff?"

"Sure. Bloodgood has much ingredients in kitchen, so we will most likely have everything," Abbey smiled, looking over all the items written on Heath's paper.

"Scorchin'! What time should I come over?"

"Come after school," _Whoops. _She hated her quick, thoughtless answers.

"No prob,"

She nodded, as the bell finally rang signaling to go home (or to whatever school activity you had after classes). She stood from her seat saying her goodbye to Heath, him doing the same, and then found Frankie and Lagoona outside.

"Hello ghouls," the yeti said, as they began to walk home.

"Hey Abbey," Frankie replied.

"Hey ghoul, what's happening?" Lagoona asked.

"Well, for Home Ick class, Heath is coming over so we can make project."

"Heath?" Frankie inquired.

"As in Burns?" Lagoona finished.

"Yes. Why?"

"He's so clumsy, he'll have Bloodgood's house in flames the first ten minutes he's there!" Frankie replied.

Abbey laughed and rolled her eyes.

"She's right mate! Just make sure you keep anything of value out of his reach…" the sea creature advised.

"Hey Abbey!" Heath called.

"See ya, love," Lagoona said.

"Bye, Abbey!" Frankie pushed her towards Heath. "Don't kiss him too much!"

"WHAT?" Abbey almost screamed. "No worries there!"

"Just joking," Frankie giggled. "Bye!"

Abbey walked to Heath. "What?"

"Since I'm already heading to your house, want me to drive you home?"

Abbey sighed, but figured there wouldn't be any harm in it.

"Fine,"

Heath chuckled, as he led her to his white car, the doors substituted with black ones. He opened her door for her and then got into his own seat. Buckling his seatbelt and making sure Abbey had gotten hers, he began to drive to the direction for Bloodgood's house.

"So…" Heath tried breaking the silence after a while.

"Hm?"

"Uh…" he quickly turned on the radio to drown out the silence. The song You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift was on.

Heath smiled, as he noticed Abbey tapping her fingers to the beat; she seemed to enjoy music, even with her blank expression.

Another few minutes of no talking passed before Abbey asked, "Heath?"

"Hm?"

"Do you like dating Scarah?"

"Oh, well...more or less…"

Abbey sighed. "Then why you not just break up with her? You could find better ghoul if you did!"

Heath smiled. "Thanks...and maybe you're right."

"I work with Cupid on show. Yes I am right."

Heath laughed, as he turned off the music and got out his phone.

Abbey frowned. She was surprised he was going to do it so suddenly, as if he didn't even think about it.

"Hello my fiery prince!" Scarah said in her squeaky voice on the other line.

"Hey, Scarah…look, I don't think this is working out…"

"What's not working out?"

"Our relationship," he said slowly, as if she was an idiot (which she really pretty much was).

"You're…breaking up with me?"

"_Yes._"

"Fine! I never liked you anyway!" she hung up on him and Heath then shoved his phone into his pocket.

"…Sorry," Abbey almost whispered.

"Why?" he inquired.

"Well, did not mean to break relationship for you."

"But Scarah's not the one I like, Abbey. So you kinda just helped me do it…"

"Well, who you like then?"

"I…don't wanna say." He put his attention but to the road.

Abbey just nodded; the two road in silence for the rest of the way there, until finally arriving at Bloodgood's.

Heath opened the car door for again, letting her slip out before closing the door back. She smiled as she led him into Bloodgood's house.

"Come on. We cook in here." She said, taking hold of his wrist and dragging him into the messy kitchen.

"Get out ingredient list," Abbey told him, as she walked over to the kitchen cabinet.

"You're the boss," he replied, rummaging through his bag and pulling out a crumbled up piece of paper. "Okay, it says here we need sage,"

Abbey pulled out the tiny bottle of sage.

"Salt, pepper,"

She pulled down the bottles of white and black grains.

"Some…frog legs?"

Abbey laughed and also made a face as she pulled down the jar with goo and amphibian feet on the inside.

"Uh-oh…" Abbey whispered.

"What's the matter?" Heath asked with a sudden look of fright.

"Lagoona has to make this…" her and Heath burst into a fit of laughter.

"She's gonna have a major tantrum!" Heath laughed.

"Gil will have to do that part, and lock Lagoona in different room," Abbey chuckled.

Heath then got back to reading the list. "Uh…cat fur, dog lips…cow spots? Is she _really_ eating this?"

"Those are not what they called. They all just spice with bad names."

Heath's eyebrows rose as he read the next ingredient. "This is a joke name too right? Beetle dung?"

Abbey gagged. "Nope."

"Well…one thing's for sure." He smirked.

"What is that?" she asked.

"You're pouring it in!" he laughed.

She grimaced while pulling the ingredient out of the cabinet.

"That all?" she asked.

"One more ingredient; milk,"

She walked to the fridge, opened it and pulled out the half empty carton.

"Okay. Now we mix ingredients."

He nodded, as he read off the instructions. "First, you put in the frog legs," she did.

"Then the sage, pepper and salt," she did that as well, nodding as he read.

"Then the milk…a cup and a half of it," Abbey measured out the white liquid and poured it into the batter.

"Now the cat fur, dog lips…" Abbey opened the two small containers of the small red and blue grains which were labeled 'Cat Fur' and 'Dog Lips'. She poured them in, and somehow they didn't smell when the steam rose into the air.

"And the cow spots…" she poured in the can labeled cow spots, which looked like mini black pancakes.

"I thought it was just a spice name,"

"Dog lips and cat fur was…"

"Hm…the beetle dung…" Abbey frowned as she put on oven mitts and a clothespin on her nose before opening then pouring in all the contents of the red bottle. Heath gagged when the smell filled the room.

"Dear god…" he groaned, holding his nose.

Abbey giggled and took off the mitts and clothespin. But once she did that her giggling stopped.

"Let's just bake it already!" Heath laughed as he began to stir it.

Abbey nodded as she pulled out the pan to bake it in. They poured the batter into it, and then smoothed over the top. They then put it into the oven.

"How long it need to cook?" she asked.

"Uh…an hour…" he sighed. "You know, I _could_ just use my powers to bake it!" he lit his hand on fire and smirked. "It could save us half an hour."

Abbey shook her head. "No, we use oven. Do not want you to burn food." She giggled.

"Well, what do we do for the next hour?" he asked.

"Watch movie?"

Heath nodded and Abbey led him to Bloodgood's living room and picked out a cheesy romantic movie.

"This okay?" Abbey asked.

"Fine by me," he smirked.

~Later~

It was halfway through the movie and the two had been continuously laughing throughout the movie.

"What a tool!" Heath laughed.

"Tool? He not hammer…"

He chuckled. "No, it means idiot…or douche…"

"Douche?"

"…never mind." They laughed, as Abbey turned down the volume.

"Hey Abbey?"

"Yes?"

"Thanks…"

"For?"

"…for convincing me to break up with Scarah. It wouldn't have been good for me to stay with her."

"Well, Abbey would not want you to stay with ghoul who is no good for you." She put a hand on his shoulder. "You deserve better."

He blushed, his cheeks steaming. "Thanks, Abbey…"

She giggled at his expression. Suddenly Heath's phone repeatedly vibrated.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hey cuz, what's goin' on?" Holt sang on the other line.

"Just hanging with Abbey…"

"Ooooh!" his voice sang loud. "Don't make her too sore, stud!"

His cheeks grew a deeper red and Abbey leaned in listening to them.

"W-what do you mean?" Heath stuttered.

"I mean, don't fuck her too hard!" Holt sang, as Abbey blushed and Heath pushed her away.

"Shut up, you idiot! We're just doing a project!"

"Geez cuz, it was just a joke. Don't blow a circuit!"

Heath rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Do you need something?"

"Yeah. Tell that damn nerdy normie to stop leaving his tighty whities on my floor!"

"It's his room too."

"Tell him the laundry basket is in the laundry room!"

"Fine, whatever. Just leave me alone!"

"Later, dude,"

Heath hung up his phone and ran his fingers through his hair. "Geez…"

Abbey giggled as they heard the timer ding. "Oh, the food is done."

Heath put on the oven mitt and then pulled out the 'Witch's Brew'.

"I figured it would be more like soup with the name, 'Witch's _Brew_'." Abbey nodded, as they sat it on the counter.

"I guess I'll go back home." Heath picked up his bag.

"Well…the movie not over…" Abbey smiled.

"You…_want _meto stay?" he asked.

Abbey nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the couch.

Heath smiled, setting his stuff down and Abbey put the movie back on.

They giggled when the man with a very dramatic mustache came on screen and stupidly proposed to the women on the screen with yellow teeth.

"Hey…" Abbey started.

"Hm?"

"Um…will you…tell me who you like?"

"Oh…is that why you wanted me to stay?" he frowned.

"No, no, no! I just…I just thought about it is all…" she looked away. "You not have to tell Abbey, of course."

"Well, I really want to…but it's…hard."

Abbey smiled. "Heath, you know Abbey can keep secret. You very close friend; would not betray."

He sighed. "Well…she's…nice, thoughtful, smart, seemingly cold but really sweet, and…blue."

Abbey's eyes widened. "Lagoona?"

Heath made a face. "N-no! Y-you…"

She blushed. "Me?"

He nodded; standing up to leave but she grabbed his hand.

"Abbey…"

She then pulled him down next to him, kissing his lips. Heath's face grew red as his hair, which had just caught flame.

"I like you, too."

Heath smiled, as he kissed her and then pulled her into a hug. "Thanks,"

She looked up at him. "For what?"

"For liking me back."

She giggled as they held each other tight throughout the night.

Until, of course, Bloodgood came and made him go home.

~The Next Day~

Ms. Kindergrubber had taken a spoonful of Abbey and Heath's dish. As she swallowed her eyes lit up.

"Abbey and Heath…you two deserve an A!" she laughed in a shrilly tone, riding her magic broom into the air as Heath and Abbey shared a kiss.

The ghouls behind stared in horror.

"You two-" Clawdeen began.

"…are-" Draculaura said, but was interrupted.

"Dating?" Frankie finished.

The new couple nodded as the ghouls squealed, and Spectra's _tap, tap, tapping _was heard from the back of the room.

* * *

A/N: I hope you liked! This took forever to finish! I have too much homework! Anyway, it's Valentine's Day, still! Hope you got lots of candy! :) Thanks for reading! Review and stuff ;)


End file.
